The Eyes of Innocence
by Myst R. Ri
Summary: Right after Mana died and before he met Cross, Allen met a girl. Turns out she has innocence too, more specifically, in her eyes. Later on while training with Cross, she bonds with another innocence (not illegally) and becomes as strong as a general! Fail summary. No pairings. OCs included. Not beta'd. I don't own D. Gray-Man. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First off, why do I seem to love to start new stories whenever I finish an anime? Well actually, the anime isn't finished yet but, oh well. I'll just work on it even less than Sparrow. So yeah. This will be updated _veeery sloooowly. _Got that? :D Ok good. Oh yeah, this story isn't beta'd. Now then, on with the story!

The snow was falling so softly, yet, so painfully. His foster father, the one person he had trusted in his life, was dead.

"I can bring him back for you." said a voice.

He turned to look at the man who had spoken.

"I am the Millennium Earl." said the Earl as he took out a skeletal looking thing. "All you have to do is to call out the name of your beloved, and then he will come back."

He felt as if he couldn't trust this man, and yet, he desperately wanted to see him again. To see his smile once again. So against his better judgment…

"M-MANA!"

The Earl thought that this would be just another tragedy, where the person brought back to life will wear the child's skin. However, he did not sense the innocence inside the child's arm.

"How could you Allen! How could you turn me into an akuma?!" shouted Mana.

"I curse you Allen! I curse you!" and with that, Mana lashed out at Allen, severely wounding his left eye.

At this, the Earl smirked and said, "Now, I command you to kill this child, and wear his skin!"

As Mana went towards Allen, the innocence, seemingly sensing its hosts danger, activated for the first time, and lashed out, wounding Mana.

"N-no! Mana get away, run!" Allen shouted. But it was all in vain. In the end, the innocence destroyed the akuma and the Earl escaped.

However, before disappearing, Mana was able to say one last thing to Allen: "Allen…I love you…"

*Time Skip*

As Allen-with his hair now turned white-lay slumped against Mana's gravestone, a young blindfolded girl walked up to him. She wore a raggedy dirty white dress and had black hair that went to the middle of her back. She surprisingly knew her way around well, despite being blind-folded.

"…Are you…okay?" she asked slowly with a blank face.

Allen said nothing. Too grief-stricken to reply.

"Is it okay…If I sit next to you?" asked the girl again.

Although she received no reply, she sat down next to him anyways.

"My name's Irene. Yours?" the girl now known as Irene asked.

"Allen…"

"Allen? Did you know? Allen means harmony or noble. It also means fair or handsome. (1)"

"I'm not noble at all…" Allen said bitterly.

"Are you sure?"

An awkward silence passed between them.

"Hey." Allen asked suddenly, "How can you move around easily with that blindfold on.

"I don't know to be honest. I'm just able to sense things."

"Can you see without it?"

"…Yes"

"Can…can I see your eyes?"

A small hand reached up and tentatively pulled the fabric covering her eyes off and slowly opened her eyes to reveal royal blue eyes with green crosses much like the one in Allen's left hand.

Irene looked to him and asked, "Are you…scared?"

"No. I mean after all, look at my arm." He said while showing her his left arm, "It's been like this all my life."

"Same with my eyes."

"Guess…we're in the same boat huh."

"…I guess. Want to just stay here for the mean time though?"

"Seems like a good idea."

*Time Skip*

"Someone's coming." Irene announced.

Of course, that someone appeared to be a certain red haired general we all know and love with a certain golden golem.

"Huh. There are two brats here huh. Looks like they both have innocence as well. What a fate…to be born with innocence in your body." said Cross.

He didn't receive a reply. Not that he was expecting one.

"Well, might as well get to the point. How would you two like to become exorcists?"

AN: And that's it! Sorry if Cross is a bit OOC.

I got the definition from Google. It's a Celtic boy name.

Oh and if you wanted to know, Irene means peace.

Anyways, so, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Just don't flame please.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Next chapter! Although I should really work on my other stories…Anyways, yeah. First off, thank you so much to the following:

-ScytheMeisterA (and for following)

For reviewing! This made me really happy and gave me more confidence in this story. Also, thank you to:

-Guest reviewer Jess

-Pharaohyamifan

-gaara king of the sand (and for reviewing)

-deadone221

-animebella09 (for liking)

For following! Now then about this chapter, another OC comes in! Oh yeah, if this chapter is vague to you, that's good, because I meant for it be vague. Don't worry, more details will be added later in the story. Anyways, according to the manga, Allen was 12 years old when Mana died. Irene is one year younger than Allen by the way.

***Time skip to three months after Mana died***

"Aw, come on! Let me join your group!" asked a young man about the age of 16. He had long black hair in a thin braid and wore a black overcoat, black pants, and black boots.

"No way in hell." replied Cross while the two onlookers either sighed and sweat-dropped or just sat there seeming not to care (yeah, I'm sure you know who those two are).

"Master," said a young female voice suddenly, "Shouldn't we just let him? It'll benefit us in the long run. Not to mention you won't have to worry about us when you go and goof off. Also he can train us and save you time."

Cross looked at the blindfolded girl who spoke for a while.

"Tch. Fine. But if you're a liability, I'm kicking you out!" Cross finally said.

"Yay!" shouted the young man.

"You heard him Bingwen (AN: Bingwen means 'master of the arts' in Chinese. You'll find out what he's the master of)." said the girl, "Don't cause any trouble."

"Yeah." agreed the white-haired boy.

"Don't worry!"

***Time skip to three months later***

"And then like that…"

Suddenly, a brilliant flash appeared in the room.

"Wah!" Irene covered her eyes (since they weren't blindfolded) due to the harsh light that was still slightly warm and comforting in a way.

When the light died down, she removed her hands and looked at her creation. A humanoid made of technology and spells that she learned from Bingwen and Cross.

The said humanoid had long black hair that was put in two loops on the side of her head. Her hair then went all the way down to her thighs. She wore a long wide sleeved tunic that was peach-ish yellowish colored trimmed with blue, red, and orange. Her pants were the same color and trim. She then had black boots underneath her pants. She also wore a hat/beanie that was the same color and trim that had holes for her hair to come out.

Then, the humanoid suddenly opened her forest green eyes and slightly startled Irene.

"Who…are you?" asked the humanoid.

Irene merely smiled softly and said, "I'm Irene! Your creator!"

"Then…you are my master." said the humanoid, bowing down to Irene.

"W-wait! You don't have to do that!" stuttered Irene softly, surprised.

"But…you are my master."

"Can't we just be friends?"

"Friends?" asked the humanoid.

"Yeah, friends! You know, people who help each other out and love each other."

"Really?"

"Of course! Come on, let me show you to my other friends!"

And with that, Irene took the humanoid's hand and led her out of the room to Allen, Bingwen, and Cross.

"Ah, did it work?" asked Bingwen.

"Yeah! Everyone, this is Diamond!" said Irene gesturing towards the humanoid now known as Diamond.

"Diamond?" she inquired.

"Yeah, Diamond! Dia for short." Irene replied with a smile.

"Excuse me for asking but, why Diamond?" asked Bingwen.

"It's because, I want her to be strong, just like a diamond. Not to mention, I used the bracelet you guys gave me as a place where she can rest. Also, it's April (the birthstone for April is the diamond)." said Irene showing the gold colored metal bracelet with intricate designs and a diamond in the middle that Bingwen managed to get using his money after Allen and Bingwen decided on a gift for her birthday.

"Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you Dia!" said Allen, polite as usual.

"Hello sir."

"Sir?" Allen asked surprised, "Ahaha! You can just call me Allen."

"Ok then, Allen."

"Ahaha, you can call me Bingwen."

"Tch, you can call me Master Cross."

"Don't call him that." Irene whispered, "Just call him Marian."

"Of course Master." Dia nodded and sweat-dropped when Dia called her master.

"Ok then, let's become great friends! I'm also counting on you to protect Allen and I ok?"

"Of course, Master." Again, a sweatdrop.

"Hey! Why don't I get any protection?!" shouted Bingwen.

"Because you don't need any." Irene replied blankly, "Neither does Cross."

"Haven't I told you to call me 'Master'?"

When Dia saw them like this, she felt a spark, something akin to camaraderie, and smiled.

***Time skip to one year later***

"So, you're leaving now?" asked Allen sadly.

"Yup. Sorry." replied Bingwen.

"Tch. About time." replied Cross as he just walked back into the hotel.

"I already gave you your present right Allen? Remember, don't tell Cross." said Bingwen cautiously.

"Yup! Don't worry, I've hidden the money very well!" said Allen grinning.

"As for you Irene, here." He said, giving her a beautiful blue fan with gold markings on the foundation (the sides and the lower part of the fan that holds it together) while the actual cloth part (the upper part of the fan) had beautiful flowers on a blue background. There was also gold lace at the very top. (Sorry if this is confusing) The fan itself was inside a silk case with a white base and gold and purple flowers on it (She had taken off her blindfold).

A small gasp escaped Irene's mouth. "It's…it's beautiful." She finally said, while tears slowly fell from her eyes.

When Bingwen saw this, he silently chuckled. "Why are you crying when you're happy? When you're truly happy, you should smile." He said, smiling at her while wiping away her tears.

At that, Irene's lips slowly curled into a small smile. "Thank you."

Bingwen grinned. "No problem. Now then, don't slack on your training you guys. And take care of those knives Irene."

"Of course we won't and of course Irene will take care of the knives!" said Allen enthusiastically. Irene nodded in agreement.

"We'll see each other again?" Irene asked softly.

Bingwen grinned. "Definitely." He then stood up to leave and began walking away.

"See you soon!" called Allen, waving along with Irene.

Bingwen merely held up a hand in goodbye.

"We'll see him again, right?" Allen asked Irene.

"Definitely." replied Irene, "He is, even though adoptive, my big brother after all."

***Time skip to 3 months later*  
**

"Huh? Master, why is it glowing?" asked Irene puzzled, while holding the glowing more that usual Innocence.

"My guess is that it's synchronizing with you." Cross replied gruffly.

"Huh? Why? I already have an Innocence."

"Yeah Master." Allen agreed.

"Tch, don't you know about my 'Grave of Maria'?"

"But you bonded with that illegally..." Irene and Allen said at the same time.

"Oh well, don't you have something you can put it in?" Cross snapped.

"Well, I have this metal fan that Bingwen gave me."

"Well then you that!"

***Time skip to another year later***

In a town, Allen was severely hurt by an akuma while Cross was just watching during "training". When Irene saw/sensed that the akuma was about to kill Allen…

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FAMILY YOU BASTARD!" she shouted enraged, ripping off her blindfold, and activating her Innocence in her eyes as well as the one in her fan.

"Master!" Lily shouted.

"HAAAAAAAH!" while she was cutting down all akuma in her path, her Innocence synchronization level was slowly rising, past the maximum amount (100%) of synchronization. While her innocence in her eyes evolved, blood fell from her eyes as a result of the strain. Then, something appeared in the form of something like a target in front of her eyes, but not touching her face. It was a green cross (you know, the one in Allen's hand and in Irene's eyes) surrounded by a circle and surrounding that, four oval like shape with pointed ends (vertically) on top, under, and to the left and right of the circle, and smaller filled in circles in between them. (Sorry if that's confusing too. Once when I have time, I'll post a picture on Deviantart)

***Meanwhile in the Black Order European Headquarters***

"Aaaaaah! S-someone's surpassing the critical point (maximum synchronization rate)! N-no, two people are!" Hevlaska shouted.

"What?! There should be no one capable of that in the order at the moment!" Komui replied.

"Could it be that one of the generals took on an apprentice?" suggested Reever.

"Then which one?" said Komui. Then it dawned on him. "Probably that no good goof off." He said referring to Cross.

"As if you have any right to say that." Reever said.

***Back to Irene and co.***

"I-Irene!" Allen shouted.

"Master Irene!" Lily shouted again attempting to assist her, but Cross stopped her.

"Hmm…" Cross thought. _"Could it be…?"_

"HAAAAAH!" Irene shouted as she cut down the last akuma.

"Ha, ha, ha," she panted as she fell to the ground. Then her metal fan (it holds her other innocence) transformed into a black cube.

"IRENE!"

***Time skip to three days later***

"Ngh…" Irene grunted as she opened up her eyes while she looked around her.

"Che, finally, you're awake, brat." Cross said leaning against a wall.

"Gh, w-where's Allen?" Irene inquired turning her head to look at Cross.

"Right beside you."

Irene looked beside her and saw Allen sleeping on a chair with his head on his arms on the bed.

Irene closed her eyes in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"Tch. Fell asleep again huh."

***One day later***

"That's…my innocence?" asked Irene shocked.

"Yeah. Your fan transformed into this. Here." said Allen, holding the cube out to her.

The moment she touched it, it transformed into a black liquid in her hands.

"Woah!" Allen shouted in surprise.

"A-am I supposed to drink it or something?" she asked Cross.

"Hmph, one would assume so." He replied gruffly.

She held her hands up to her lips and drank the liquid. Then, suddenly, blood burst out from a wound in the middle of the inside of her right arm. Then, the blood took the shape of wings, seemingly assessing Irene. Then, it suddenly became a silver metal fan before disappearing back into the wound that had now become a scar in the shape of a stigma (cross).

"Thank you…Silver Wind…"

***Time skip to one more year later and in India***

Allen, Irene, and Cross traveled to India where currently they were staring in a small house. Irene was currently outside with Dia doing who knows what while Allen and Cross were inside just sitting there when Cross suddenly spoke up.

"Allen." said Cross.

"Yes Master?" replied Allen.

"It's been three years since you two became my apprentices." he said referring to Irene as the second apprentice. "I think it's about time you go out on your own…From today on, you two carry the title "Exorcist"."

"Are you serious?!" asked Allen ecstatic.

"Sort of. To officially become an exorcist, you must first come with me to headquarters and greet the people there."

He (Cross) then stood up and took out a hammer from well what do you know, go figure, hammer-space.

"You do know where headquarters is right?" he (Cross) asked menacingly while walking slowly over to Allen.

"…Y-yes…" replied Allen, scared moving back as Cross moved forward.

"Good. I'll have Timcanpy accompany you two. I'll even recommend you two to your superior, Komui. I've already sent the referral letter," He said taking another step, "so leave first thing, in the morning."

"Then let me guess, you're not coming with us." squeaked Allen.

"HELL NO! I'D RATHER LOSE A THUMB THEN GO BACK THERE!" And with that, he promptly whacked Allen on the head. On the way out, he saw Irene and Dia.

"You heard all that right?" he asked them.

Irene merely nodded her head. Dia then said, "Was it really necessary to knock out Allen?"

"Tch. Do you want me to knock you two out as well?"

Dia's eyes narrowed. "Just try it."

"Tch. Take care of the brat." And with that, he walked out and away from the house.

"Tch. Of course, stupid Master." Irene whispered.

AN: And that's all! I hope you all enjoyed! Oh yeah, I need help. I don't know what I should name the innocence in her eyes. Can you guys help? Anyways, yeah, this is what the innocence in her eyes does: The innocence in her eyes when activated can control akuma by her delving into their mind and releasing them from the Earl's control. By doing so, she puts them under her control and they become into an image fitting of she believes they should be like. Usually it's a human instead of the robot like image though she can tell them to become either one. Also when her eyes are activated, she can see the souls of akuma as well. Anyways, yeah. I would really appreciate it if you guys could give me suggestions. Also, Irene did not illegally bond with the innocence in the fan. Anyways, see you all next chapter! Oh yeah, the next update will be a bio about Irene.


	3. IMPORTANT INFORMATION

AN: Just so you know, this is an update to let you know that I've made some changes to the latest chapter, so you should go read that if you can. It's after Irene creates Dia. Anyways, I'll update again as soon as I get a name for the Innocence in Irene's eyes. If you want to know what they do, the description is in the ending AN in chapter two. When I update again, I'll also delete this. Anyways, see you all soon and please turn in some names/ideas!


	4. AN

AN: Ok, because someone decided to make me change my mind and keep this up until I restart this, (cough cough gaarakingofthesands cough cough) I'm going to keep it up until I restart it. Until then it will be on hiatus. Once again, I'm really sorry!

If you want to see my other stories in the mean time, they're Fairy Hitman in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail franchise, and the other one is a Hetalia fanfic called Sparrow.


End file.
